The Best Christmas Ever!
by darknecromancer666
Summary: Naruto loves Sasuke and asks him out. Sasuke agrees for his own selfish reasons but with only two weeks until christmas, will Sasuke figure out his feelings in time to grant Naruto's christmas wish? YAOI OOCness


Hello again! Merry Christmas everyone! This is a random story I thought of while reading another fanfiction on here. I've read one or two ( Ican't remember how many ) that have a plot pf Sasuke being in love with Naruto, so he asks Naruto out but Naruto only says yes because he doesn't want to hurt his best friend then he ends up falling in love by the end of it. So I thought, why not switch roles^^ And that's what I did XD Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, Sasuke or any of the other characters used in this fanfiction...I mean seriously, would I be writing this kind of stuff if I did? No. I didn't think so either. Inspired by a story on here but for the life of me, I can't remember which one or what it was called or who it was by ^^; but it is on here!

WARNING: Erm, yaoi (boyxboy) OOCness and major fluff and cliche ending :D You have been warned so don't flame me about how it's a gay couple.

The Best Christmas Ever!

Naruto stood in front of the Uchiha mansion, hands fumbling with his shirt, head bowed to the ground as if ashamed but in reality, he was just scared and embarrassed. Sakura and Sai had put him up to this. They were 22 for God's sake! They shouldn't be forcing each other to do things when they've lost a bet. It was just childish! And yet, here was Naruto, standing outside the one place he tried to avoid at all costs, about to do something he really hoped he wouldn't be hurt afterwards. His tanned face was bright red as he thought of the person inside the mansion. Although he felt happy, inside, his heart was slowly breaking as he knew the person he loved would never love him back. Sad blue eyes stared at his feet that refused to move.

"Oi! Psst! Naruto!" Sakura whispered from a bush behind him. When he didn't answer or move, she threw something at him to gain his attention. Raising a hand to rub his abused head, Naruto heard Sakura a few feet behind him, telling him to hurry up before the person inside figured out they were there. With a long sigh, Naruto pushed open the gates and trudged up to the front door, knocking loud and clear.

Within seconds, the front door slid open to reveal an irritated Uchiha. Pitch black eyes glared at Naruto who forced a grin to his face.

"What do you want Naruto?" Sasuke growled. Inwardly, Naruto flinched at the sound of his own name coming from the taller male. He missed the insults, the arguements, everything. After Sasuke had returned from Sound - after having killed both his brother and Orochimaru - he had completely changed. He addressed everyone by their names instead of insults like he used to do with Naruto and he seemed more emotionless than before.

"I asked you what you wanted Naruto? If you're just going to stand there then leave me alone." Sasuke made a move to close the door but Naruto's hand stopped it halfway with a cry of '"Wait!"'

"What do you want!?" Sasuke ground out, his eyes bleeding red ever so slightly before returning back to black.

"I-I...er...I just wanted to know if you want to come get some ramen with me!? Yeah...that was it." Naruto laughed sheepishly, shyly looking away from the pale face.

"No." Sasuke began to close the door when, again, he was stopped. But not by a hand. He was stopped by Naruto's next words.

"No please! I came to ask you if you wanted to be my boyfriend!?" Naruto rushed to say with his eyes closed. He couldn't bear to see the rejection he knew he'd be getting.

Sasuke stared in shock at the blond man in front of him. Never in all his life was he expecting this. Then again, this is Naruto. He continued to watch as Naruto kept his eyes closed as if waiting for a harsh blow or...or rejection. Sasuke smirked at the blonde's suffering as he worked things out in his head.

'Lately the Elders have been hassling me to find myself a lover so I can revive my clan but they never said I weren't allowed to have a boyfriend.' he thought as Naruto nervously opened his eyes.

"What?" Sasuke questioned causing Naruto to gulp before replying,

"I came here...to ask you...a-ask you if..i-if you'd be m-my b-boyfriend but I know you don't like me like that so I'll just be going now." Naruto quickly spun around to leave but Sasuke was quicker. Grabbing Naruto's arm, Sasuke halted Naruto from moving while he said his answer to Naruto's question.

"You never let me answer Naruto. I'll agree to become your boyfriend." Naruto's head snapped round to face the Uchiha with wide eyes.

"R-really? You...you're not just joking with me?"

"I just agreed didn't I?" Within a split second, Sasuke had an arms full of Naruto as said person nuzzled his neck.

"Thank you Sasuke." Naruto whispered, placing a small kiss on Sasuke's neck before disappearing back through the gates, leaving a slightly confused but smug Sasuke outside his house.

That was 6 months ago.

December. The month of festivities also known as Christmas and New Year's Eve. The citizen's of Konoha were currently setting up the decorations for this years Christmas festival. Most of them had approved the relationship between the Demon boy and the last remaining Uchiha as most had come to respect Naruto after everything he's been put through. They even believed Naruto to be the only one to calm down the Uchiha whenever he was angry or provoked. Sure they haven't seen much in the likes of PDA (public display of affection) between the two males but they figured it was something to do with the males lack of affection growing up. Others believe Sasuke only agreed because the Kyuubi possessed him, some believe the two males are faking their relationship but no one could ever deny the look of pure love Naruto sent to his companion on numerous occasions (even if he'd deny it!).

2 weeks till Christmas

Sasuke sat on the floor, cross-legged and hunched over a number of scrolls. His forehead was creased as he concentrated. Every so often, he would roll his shoulders to try to release some of the tension in his back, he would also sigh lightly or heavily - depending on the scroll - then narrow his eyes as if to glare at the harmless piece of paper. Naruto sat opposite him, leaning against the low table with his knees up so he could lean on them. He too was reading scrolls but his, however, were mission reports he was assigned - by Tsunade - to go over and read them thoroughly as though he were the Hokage. It was one of Tsunade's training techniques.

'Personally' Naruto thought 'I just think she's trying to get out of doing the paperwork herself.' He chewed on his pen for a few moments before writing something down. Naruto heard Sasuke sigh for what seemed like the thirtieth time in a space of five minutes. He peered over at his partner, noticing the deep frown and set jaw of the handsome face he loved to look at. It was only two weeks until Christmas and he had yet to figure out what Sasuke wanted. Or if he wanted anything at all. The raven was so hard to please when it came to material things. Everything Naruto had thought of, the Uchiha already had or didn't want. Ever since they'd been going out, he never pushed Sasuke into anything. In fact, he never did anything that involved skin-to-skin contact with him. No, he never began anything, he'd rather wait and see if Sasuke would start anything. Naruto let his eyes roam over the body of his 'lover' before they settled again on the face that was now staring back at him.

"What are you staring at Naruto?" Sasuke questioned. He had felt someone staring at him so he looked up to see who it was and found it was his blonde 'lover'.

"Nothing Sasuke." Naruto replied, letting slip a tone of sadness as he averted his eyes. Now Naruto knew he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed but he knew when someone felt differently than him and when something wasn't right.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he turned back to his scrolls but he couldn't concentrate. Something bugged him about his relationship with Naruto. Something he knew shouldn't even bother him and yet it did. It was Naruto's lack of wanting affection. As far as Sasuke knew, lovers were constantly asking and giving affection, loving words and gentle caresses to each other but so far, Naruto offered none. Not that Sasuke actually wanted any, it was just puzzling as to why Naruto wasn't craving his lover's touch.

FLASHBACK

Naruto bit his lip in a rare show of weakness. He raised his eyes off the ground slowly to look at the man before him.

"A-ano Sasuke, could I stay at your house tonight please?" Naruto asked, his voice barely heard over the hussle and bussle of everyday life in the village. Sasuke narrowed his eyes in distaste, opening his mouth to say no but his peripheral sight caught something he really didn't want to see. The Elders. They smirked at him as if daring him to make one wrong move while they were in plain view of the scene. Sasuke smirked at The Elders as he took Naruto's hand in his, lacing their fingers together.

"Sasuke?" Naruto looked up at the taller male questionably. Sasuke just glared back at him and replied,

"Come on, I need to get more groceries if you're staying over." Unknown to Sasuke, Naruto had seen The Elders and the way Sasuke's reaction changed when they were near. Plastering on a fake smile, Naruto grinned at his taller 'lover' and thanked him loudly for people around him to hear.

Sasuke frowned when Naruto asked him where he was going to sleep. He had forgotten about that part of Naruto sleeping over. He frowned at the thought of him and Naruto sharing a bed.

"Sasuke, where are your spare sheets and futon?" Naruto asked, his baby blue PJs slightly larger than his small frame. Sasuke wordlessly got up and led the blond through his house until he reached the storage cupboard. He raised his eyebrow questionably at him. Naruto just laughed sheepishly before pulling out his own futon, sheets and pillows to match. Without an explanation, Naruto dragged his things back into the living room and set up his bed for the night.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke finally asked, having got fed up with the silence between them.

"Making my bed, what does it look like?" Naruto huffed as he finished with his bed-making.

"Why?"

"So I can sleep tonight without bothering you. It'd be easier if I had my own bed, that way, you can sleep without me in the same bed or in the same room." Naruto explained, a big grin on his face which was obviously fake.

"Whatever. I'm going to change so don't come into the bathroom." Sasuke scowled as he stormed off, not noticing the longing look in the blue eyes of his 'lover'.

When Sasuke came back out, the rooms were dark and too silent. With suspicious thoughts, he trekked through the dark to try to find the one person he thought didn't understand the meaning of silence. In the midde of the spare futon sat Naruto, hugging his knees tightly with his head resting on them, a blank look on his face. Once he sensed Sasuke staring at him, he raised his head. His blue eyes held an unreadable emotion mixed in with hope. What Naruto was hoping for, Sasuke didn't know nor did he care to ask. After moments of staring, Naruto averted his eyes.

"'Night Sasuke." he whispered, his voice barely heard. Tears welled up in his eyes when he heard no reply except for the soft closing of Sasuke's bedroom door.

END OF FLASHBACK

Naruto again wrote something down on the scroll he was reading. Sasuke sighed again and gave up with trying to concentrate again. He watched as Naruto reached behind him to pick up his cup off the table, take a sip then replace it.

'At least he hasn't lost his concentration.' Sasuke remarked to himself bitterly. Sasuke continued to stare at the blond until he stared back which wasn't long. At that moment, Sasuke felt himself being drawn into the blue eyes of his boyfriend, something that hasn't happened before.

'Such a unique shade of blue. they're beautifu-' Blinking and shaking his head free of any bad thoughts, Sasuke asked Naruto about the thing that had kept him from concentrating.

"Why don't you ever try to have any kind of intimate contact with me?" He saw Naruto's eyes widen at the question but kept the smirk off his face.

"What?" Naruto was now confused. It wasn't like Sasuke to ask about personal stuff because he either already knew or he thought it would be irrelevant information for him to have.

"You heard me. Now answer the question." Sasuke snapped. Instead of answering, Naruto packed up his things and stood to leave but before he could Sasuke was in front of him, blocking his exit.

"Answer me Naruto, why are you avoiding any if not all intimate contact with me when it was _you _who asked me out?" Sasuke's voice was cold and emotionless, causing Naruto to flinch.

"I really need to get these scrolls back to Baa-chan." Naruto made a move to get around the remaining Uchiha but again was blocked.

"Answer me Naruto!"

"Okay! Okay, I don't try to do anything to you or with you because I know you don't love me, you don't even like me so I don't even bother trying." Naruto sighed as if he had given up. Sasuke frowned at the tone of voice. To him, this wasn't Naruto because Naruto never gives up. No, this isn't right, Naruto should be happy not miserable.

"What?" Was the only word that came out of Sasuke mouth in reply to Naruto's answer.

"I've seen the way you act around me when we're alone or around friends. You don't even notice me half the time and when you do, it's to berate me or scowl at me. And yet when The Elders are within hearing and seeing distance, you act like my boyfriend so I just play along, even if it is fake, it's still better than nothing."

"Why stay with me if you know how I treat you?"

"Because I love you. Eventually, you're going to have to marry and have children and I'll be behind you all the way to support you as a best friend should. It was stupid of me to think I'd get to keep you all to myself and to actually have the nerve to think you'd love me back. For now, I'm just happy being able to be beside you." Naruto bowed his head as he spoke the last words so Sasuke wouldn't see the tears well up in his eyes. Sasuke couldn't believe it. The dobe had seen through his plan to use him to get The Elders to back off. "Excuse me." Sasuke heard the words whispered before the blond vanished, leaving the Uchiha to mull over his words.

7 days till Christmas

Naruto sighed from behind his desk. Tsunade was dealing with a patient, leaving Naruto with all her paperwork. He massages his temples as he sat back in the high-back chair. His mind thinking back on what he had revealed to Sasuke last week. How could he have been so stupid as to let the Uchiha know he knew of his plan? Of his true feelings? People were right, he was an idiot. Now he hadn't spoken no more than two words to his boyfriend for nearly a week and it was starting to grate on his nerves.

"Naruto?" Someone called softly as they opened the door. Pink hair fell into view as the owner of the hair stepped inside the office.

"Morning Sakura-chan, how are you today?" Naruto greeted, trying to force a bright smile on his face.

"I'm fine Naruto but I'm worried about you and Sasuke-kun," Sakura frowned at her ex-team mate's expression. "You two haven't been speaking for a whole week and when you have, you can barely stand to look at each other. Tell me now, what's going on?"

"It's nothing Sakura-chan. We just had a little falling out and that's it. We'll work it out eventually, trust me." He closed his eyes, blocking the clashing emotions from leaking out. However, his friend wasn't fooled. Green eyes narrowed before she stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind her, not hearing the sad sigh that escaped the man's lips. His mind was exhausted from the week of stress and now he had an angry friend who was probably going to give his angry/upset boyfriend an earful.

6 days till Christmas

Sasuke growled as he heard someone knock on his door. He was going to ignore whoever it was, in the hopes they'd leave but that wasn't going to happen, if the consistent knocking was anything to go by. With an irritated sigh, he stood up to open the door.

"Finally! I was beginning to think I'd have to break the door down before you'd answer!" Sasuke glared at the person on the other side of the door.

"Sakura." he greeted, short and simple. Sakura stood with her hands on her hips, her green eyes narrowed in frustration.

"I've been looking for you since yesterday, where were you?"

"On a mission. Is there a reason for you to come to my house?"

"Yes there is." Sakura forced her way past Sasuke who didn't bother try to stop her. She stood in the middle of the room, copying her pose from outside. "I spoke to Naruto yesterday."

"So?"

"He doesn't seem happy but he wouldn't tell me what it was exactly. I was hoping you would." Sakura stared at her former crush with pleading eyes. Sasuke, on the other hand, wasn't bothered by the look at all.

'Only Naruto can get me to say things I don't want to with that look.' Sasuke thought to himself, not actually realising he thought it. Sakura sighed after a moment of silence.

"Fine, you don't have to tell me but please make up with Naruto. You may not be his biggest fan right now but he needs you. Tsunade has been making him stressed due to the training and The Elders are trying to find something they can use against him to make him quit." Sakura made to leave but stopped, her back facing the male. "Naruto needs you more than he needs his friends. He gets to go home at midday tomorrow for the first time in weeks. It'll be nice for him, if you were to stop fighting for once and just be with each other." With that advice, Sakura left Sasuke to think about her words, similar to what Naruto did to him only 8 days ago.

5 days till Christmas

Naruto rubbed his sleepy eyes as he left the Hokage Tower. He walked sluggishly through the streets on Konoha, only slightly aware of the preparations being done for the big Christmas eve party in a few days time. His shoulders ached, his back was stiff, his feet felt like stone and he had a major headache. All he waned to do was sleep. He heaved a long breath as he reached his apartment. With heavy and slow movements, he unlocked his door and entered the cold, dark apartment. He raised his head higher as he got undressed but by the time he got to his futon, the sleepiness and exhaustion was gone, leaving him wide awake.

Sasuke didn't know what he was doing. He didn't know why he was so bothered with Naruto being upset still, he didn't know why he felt a sudden urge to comfort the blond man or why he felt so weak yet strong around the other man. He didn't know why he decided to see his boyfriend tonight but he knew he couldn't back down now. Not when he could see the blond through his window.

Naruto sat hugging his knees, staring at nothing in particular, waiting for sleep to overtake him. An enemy could attack him and he wouldn't have noticed nor have the energy to fend them off. In short, Naruto was extremely tired and lacking in his usual hype-ness. He was so tired, in fact, that he didn't notice his own boyfriend entering though his window and stand there, with his arms cross and a scowl upon his beautiful face, inspecting him.

"I see you've already lost your last brain cell and are now in a vegetable state." Sasuke sneered, not meaning to sound so harsh but not being able to stop himself.

"I can't sleep." Naruto muttered back, his eyes never leaving the wall opposite him.

"Why?" Naruto shrugged in reply. With a calculated glare, Sasuke approached the man and sat next to him. Again, the blond barely registered he was there.

"You really need to sleep." Sasuke remarked, this time earning a small smile from his lover.

"I know." Was Naruto's short reply. Clenching his fists, Sasuke took deep breaths to calm himself down before he got too pissed off and left. He watched Naruto blink slowly, as if the blond were fighting the sleep on purpose. Frowning, he got off the bed and went towards the kitchen, dull blue eyes watching his every move. After a few moments, Sasuke returned with a steaming mug of something. He placed it in front of Naruto, who looked confused at what it was.

"Drink it. It's hot milk, my mother used to always make me some when I couldn't sleep." he explained, feeling a warm sensation spread through his body when Naruto smiled softly at him before taking the drink and gulping it down. Ignoring the feeling and his heart beating faster, Sasuke sat next to the blond again.

"Why are you here?" Naruto questioned, his blue eyes staring intently at the Uchiha.

"Sakura told me you weren't feeling yourself and told me I should come see you." Sasuke replied, noticing the sad look in Naruto's eyes. "Lie down. It'll make you sleep quicker." he ordered. Naruto yawned before he complied with his order and got under the covers.

"You don't have to stay and do this y'know." Naruto whispered, sleep starting to take over his mind. Sasuke said nothing as he lied down next to him, wrapping an arm around the blonde's waist, noticing Naruto instantly laced their fingers together. Before Naruto fully fell into unconsciousness, he felt a feather light kiss on his forehead, making him smile in his sleep.

4 days till Christmas

Naruto woke up. He didn't know why exactly but he just did. Now Naruto was pretty sure that what happened yesterday afternoon was nothing but a dream. That is, until he felt the hand on his waist and the breath on his neck. Peering over his shoulder, he saw something he didn't think he'd see. Sasuke sleeping, with his guard down. With his mouth slightly open due to shock, Naruto eased himself to face the sleeping Uchiha, careful not to make any sudden movements. (sounds like an animal XD) With soft touches, he traced the strong jaw and cheekbones, the perfect lips and the soft skin of his counterpart. With another soft smile, Naruto got up and headed for the bathroom for a much needed shower.

Sasuke smirked after the door had closed. He had been awake since early that morning but didn't want to wake up the exhausted kitsune. Instead he had gone into a light sleep. However he didn't expect Naruto to touch his face like that - as if he were a rare china doll that was too precious to touch or it may break. That's not to say he was complaining. On the contrary, he rather liked being woken up and admired like that by someone who loved him for him and not for his money or looks.

Naruto exited the bathroom with a towel around his waist, yawning, with a towel covering his head so he had limited sight. Forgetting about his guest, Naruto began to dry his hair, while taking out his clothes. Sasuke, on the other hand, hadn't forgotten about Naruto being in the same apartment and was now getting an eye-full of Naruto's torso - which he can say, was very toned and muscular but not too much, just perfect for the shorter male. His pitch black eyes watched as droplets of water trailed down the smooth skin before disappearing into the fabric of the towel. Oh how he wished that fabric wasn't there.

'No! Don't think like that! you can't love him, you have to carry on the Uchiha clan.' he shouted inside his head once he realised his train of thought. Just as Naruto reached down towards the towel, Sasuke cleared his throat, gaining the kitsune's attention. Naruto stared like a dear caught in headlights.

"I'll see you later Naruto." Sasuke said as he adverted his eyes from the cute tanned face that was now turning a bright shade of red.

"Oh okay." That was all Naruto could say before Sasuke was gone. He sighed, feeling suddenly tired again.

3 days till Christmas

Naruto leaned back in his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Naruto, you okay?" Sakura asked as she stared at her friend worriedly.

"I'm fine, I'm just trying to think of what to get Sasuke for christmas." he replied, more to himself than her.

"Well, what does he want or need?" Sakura grinned, she always did love shopping and she smelt the perfect opportunity.

"That's the thing, he doesn't need anything and he never wants anything because he usually has it all." Naruto rolled his shoulder then his neck, feeling it click slightly.

"Come one, we're going shopping." Sakura grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the Hokage Tower and into the busy streets of Konoha.

"Wait, I have training to do! Baa-chan will kill me if she finds I'm gone!" Naruto protested earning a giggle from his pink haired friend. Naruto sagged his shoulders in defeat, there was no use in fighting the girl, after all, he could use any help if not all the help he could get. Just as he was pulled into the first shop, only one thought crossed his mind,

'Oh no. Someone help me!'

2 days till Christmas

Sasuke leaved against the tree trunk, his forehead glistening with sweat. His limbs felt like lead and his muscles ached from the harsh morning training he just had. His clothes were dusty and muddy, resting his head against the bark, he drank deeply from the bottle of water he had bought with him. Images of his dreams flashed in his head. Images of him and Naruto. Images that weren't usually in his mind, actually they were never on his mind. He could feel his cheeks heat up at the rather steamy scenes that he remembered. He still didn't know why he felt this way about the Wannabe Hokage. He just couldn't quite figure it out and he didn't want to ask anyone for help. Placing a hand over his eyes, he relaxed his shoulders and tried to relax his body too but as soon as he tried, he felt a familiar chakra signature heading his way.

"Konnichiwa Sasuke-kun!" Sakura greeted, grinning like a cheshire cat. Sasuke merely raised an elegant eyebrow in return.

"Ne Sasuke-kun, aren't you excited about christmas?" she asked, taking her place beside the last Uchiha. No reply. "Well Naruto's excited, he's got you the perfect present and everything. Oh have you seen the preparations for the festival-" Sakura waffled on about the christmas eve party that usually runs into christmas day. Sasuke payed no attention to it as he thought of what Naruto could possibly have gotten him.

"-uke? Sasuke?" A pale hand was waved in front of his face, shaking him out of his thoughts. He blinked at the pink-haired woman before he huffed loudly, throwing her hands into the air angrily.

"You weren't even listening! Were you!?" Sakura sighed, rolling her eyes slightly. Sasuke grunted.

"Sakura..." Sasuke began but hesitated. Sakura waited patiently, knowing he had more to say. "How...how do you know...when you're in ...in love?" Green eyes narrowed confusedly. Sasuke averted his eyes to the ground to escape her pointed look.

"Hmm....well...when you're in love with someone....you feel...how can I put this..." Sakura hummed as she tried to think of a suitable way to explain love.

"Well, do you feel protective of that person whenever you see them? or if they are hurt, do you wish to take away their pain?" she questioned, Sasuke nodded in reply.

"When they smile or laugh, do you wish to be the one that caused it?" Another nod.

"When they smile just for you, does your pulse race?" there was a short pause before Sasuke nodded.

"When they cry, do you want to wipe their tears away forever?" Nod.

"Do you have an urge to tear them away from other people who get to close to them? Or hole them in your arms and never let them go?" Nod.

"When they notice little things about you - like how you enjoy a few extra minutes in bed or how you like to work in silence - just little things that would seem unimportant to other people and yet they try to prove how little things like that are just as big as anything else you do, do you feel happy that they take notice of you?" Nod.

"When they get upset, do you wish to cause more pain to the one who hurt them in the first place? Even if it was you?" Nod.

"Do you feel weak inside when they first enter the room? Yet feel strong at the same time?" Nod.

"When you do something unexpectedly nice for them and they thank you with a true smile, do you get a warm fuzzy feeling in your chest?" Nod. Sakura smiled.

"Then you're in love. Why d'you ask?" Again, Sasuke refused to look at her. Instead he stood up and walked off. Sakura giggled at his slowly retreating back.

1 day till Christmas - Christmas Eve

Naruto helped put up the big christmas tree in the middle of Konoha. Adults placed decorations on the top while excited kids happily placed some on the bottom, where they could reach. Parents rushed around, making last minute preparations and gift wrapping while groups of friends stayed together, chatting and cheering. In the background, he could hear Sakura telling someone to lift one side of the banner up so it was straight. He could also hear Kiba laughing away as he helped his sister put stalls together. His blue eyes held a certain warmth for the villagers and his friends but that warmth died down when he thought of his boyfriend. Now it wasn't that he hated his boyfriend. No. It was more that the pain of not being loved back was starting to get to him. But then again, he did bring this on himself. With a heavy sigh, he left the villagers to finish the tree as he went to walk around, clear his head a bit.

The festival was in full swing. The villagers joked, cheered, talked and gossiped with each other. Each drinking the drink supplied and snacking on the various foods provided. Children giggled and shrieked as they ran around, bumping into people as they went.

Sakura laughed in amusement as her fiance, Rock Lee, ran around with the children of the village, racing them and making them do certain challenges for different treats. To her side stood Naruto, who was merrily talking to Kiba and Chouji. She watched him closely, noting that his smiles never quite reached his eyes or his laugh not sounding genuine. But it seemed the other two men didn't really notice. Her own green eyes saddened at the thought of one of her best friends staying sad over the christmas season. She caught Naruto's eyes and smiled at him, receiving a broken one in return.

Iruka chuckled. He was one of the spectators to Kakashi and Guy's drinking game. Normally, Kakashi wasn't one to feed Guy's insane notion of the white-haired ninja's ability to be better than him without trying but tonight was different. Tonight was Christmas Eve so everyone made an exception. tonight, he knew he was going have his hands full once Kakashi went over his limit. Iruka turned away from the contest. When he turned, he caught sight of Sasuke, standing away from his friends, watching them. He made a beeline for the dark-haired man.

Sasuke turned his eyes away from his group of friends to stare at his ex-teacher as he approached.

"Hello Sasuke. Why are you not over with Naruto and the others?" Iruka kindly asked, more out of curiosity than anything else. The younger man just grunted in reply, shrugging his shoulders too.

"Ne Sasuke, what did you get Naruto for christmas?"

"Nothing." Sasuke glared as he saw Neji approach Naruto, placing a shoulder a little low on his back for Sasuke's liking. Iruka followed his line of vision and smirked at what he saw and Sasuke's reaction.

"Naruto doesn't seem all that excited, does he?" Sasuke looked harder at the blond and he too noticed what Iruka noticed. Naruto really didn't seem as excited as he normally would. He saw the blue eyes dull slightly and his smiles seemed fake. "I wonder why that could be." Iruka stared pointedly at the younger man. Sasuke shrugged and avoided the older man's gaze.

"Did you know, Naruto has wished for snow every year since he was 5?" Iruka grinned at the eyebrow that raised in a silent look of 'are you serious?'. "It's true. Every year, on christmas eve, he would go onto the top of the Hokage Mountain and stare at the sky, willing it to snow but it never did. I always found him sleeping on the floor on top The Fourth's head in the morning."

"Why are you telling me this?" Sasuke frowned but Iruka ignored him and continued.

"But he changed his wish ever so slightly this year. And he was up there on his birthday rather than tonight. Do you know what he wished for?" Sasuke shook his head. "He wished for snow and for you to find true happiness."

"How do you know?"

"Because ever since he was 5, I have followed him to make sure he was safe before going back home myself. Sometimes I even stayed with him on the Fourth's head but that was rare." Iruka explained, taking pride in the way his ex-pupil took in the information. "Do you understand now? That only you can make him happy? Don't you think Naruto also deserves happiness after everything he's been through? What you've both been through?" Before Iruka could speak again, Kakashi appeared from behind him and hugged him, swaying slightly on his feet. Iruka shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Naruto only wants one thing this year and only you can give it to him. Merry Christmas Sasuke, see you after the holidays." Iruka stated before he dragged a giggling Kakashi away.

Naruto took a sip from his glass, waiting for Tsunade to appear outside the Hokage Tower to start the countdown to christmas. He raised his head, gazing at the sky, willing it to snow like he had many times since he was little. He felt tears prick at his eyes but he blinked them away. It looks like his christmas wish wasn''t going to come true again. He clenched his fist around his glass, threatening it to break.

"Villagers of Konohagakure (sp?). Welcome to the Christmas Festival. It's 20 seconds until christmas day so shall we start the countdown...15!"

"14!"

Sasuke walked over to Naruto and stood behind him.

"13...12...11...10!"

He wrapped his arms around the smaller male, surprising him.

"9!"

He smiled softly at the blond in his arms.

"8!"

He leaned in, his lips barely touching Naruto's ear.

"7!"

"Sasuke?"

"6!"

"Ssh."

"5!"

"I love you Naruto."

"4!"

"W-what?"

"3!"

"I love you."

"2!"

Sasuke pressed his lips to Naruto's.

"1!"

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" The villagers cheered. Glasses were clinked together, men and women celebrated, ignoring the two males, who were lost in their own world. Except for a group of ninja's who all smiled knowingly at the two males who kissed passionately. When the two separated, a string of saliva connecting them, Naruto gazed up at Sasuke, confusion and hope evident in his eyes.

"Is it true?" he questioned, a grin slowly spreading across his face. Sasuke nodded before swooping in and kissing his blonde soundly on the lips.

"Look it's snowing!" A child shouted in glee, disturbing the two males. Naruto pulled himself away from his lover and raised his head to the sky. Sure enough, white flakes were falling gently to the ground, quickly covering everything it touches pure white.

"Look Sasuke! It's snowing! It's finally snowing!" Naruto giggled, grinning madly like a child. Sasuke smirked as Naruto spun around with his arms wide open. Naruto launched himself at the taller male, knocking them both to the floor. He giggled again before kissing his lover. Both males kissed as everyone else celebrated and the skies snowed upon them.

Who could think of a better Christmas?

Owari

---------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you enjoy it and hope to here from you all soon.

Ja Ne


End file.
